Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.309$
Solution: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.309 = \dfrac{30.9}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.309} = 30.9\%$ $30.9$ per hundred = $30.9$ per cent = $30.9$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.